


A Mother's Blessing

by hideincarnate



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideincarnate/pseuds/hideincarnate
Summary: Kili and Tauriel await the return of Dis to Erebor after the Battle of the Five Armies. Will she support their union or scorn it?There are brief mentions of Thorin, Fili, Gandalf, and Bilbo Baggins. Gimli makes a short appearance. Very fluffy, gen fic with Kili/Tauriel as the ship.





	A Mother's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/gifts).



> I have had this betaed but if there are improvements that can be made (be it formatting, spelling, grammar, or actual prose), I would appreciate some constructive criticism. (I don't write stories very often.)
> 
> This was written as a gift for katajainen in the 2017 Hobbit Holiday exchange.
> 
> Amad = Mother in Dwarvish (I wish I had used more of it but I don't know how to do so without making the narrative choppy.)

It took many a month before Erebor was considered inhabitable. Smaug had left behind his foul stench (and more) in every corner of the kingdom that he could reach. The very stones reeked, but it could not remain with many hands working to clean away all evidence of his occupation. The dwarves were tireless in repairing their reclaimed home and soon the dwarves of Erebor began to trickle back to their native land as their cousins and clansmen spread the word of the victory of Thorin Oakenshield and his company over the Orcs of Dol Guldur and Gundabad. The Battle of the Five Armies had been a costly one for all contenders, but even more so for Durin’s Folk. If it were not for the aid of the Mirkwood Elves, Thorin and his nephews, Kíli and Fíli, would have perished upon the field. Their recovery took as long as the repairs to their home and now all stood ready to embrace their family and friends once more as the long-awaited caravans arrived.

Kíli stood upon the upper rampart above the front gate, scanning the incoming carts and wagons for the familiar face of his mother. He was anxious to see her. He hoped she would forgive her for giving away the talisman she placed in his hand when he left Ered Luin. He knew she would be upset that Fíli wasn’t with him to welcome her home – somebody had to help Thorin run the kingdom and learn how to be a proper royal heir. He prayed she would accept the elf maiden who stood beside him now. He glanced up at Tauriel, giving her a nervous smile. She smiled back at him, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. 

“I hope I can recognize her…it feels like years since I have seen her,” Kíli huffed with a lopsided smile.

“It has been at least two years, but fear not! She will not be very changed in appearance if what you say about the longevity of dwarves is true,” Tauriel answered gently.  
Kíli nodded and peered back out beyond the gate. “Let me know if you see someone who looks similar to my uncle but with more hair and a longer beard. She also wears a braid in front of and behind each of her ears, with mithril beads at the top of each one.” 

Tauriel nodded and gazed into the fields that separated Erebor from Dale and the surrounding Misty Mountains. Minutes slid by like the slow-moving waters of the River Running after leaving the Halls of King Thranduil, yet there was no glimpse of a Durin nose or raven black hair streaked with silver. When Kíli was thinking of taking a short rest to take away the edge of nervousness, Tauriel suddenly stiffened. “I think I see her, beloved, but I am not sure…”

“Where? Which one?!” Kíli tried to gain a better vantage point by standing on his toes.

“There, in the green wagon, with a child who looks much like your cousin Glóin.” Tauriel pointed. “It will take her some minutes yet to reach us, but they will soon be at the door. We must hurry down.”

Kíli laughed. “Gimli! She is riding with that little crag? Wait until he sees the scars I have, he’ll be-” His words died in his mouth as Tauriel leveled him with a stare. “Right, back down to the gate, no mentioning how I nearly died until Mum is well and settled.” Tauriel took his hand as he turned to go back down the stairs. Perhaps for some dwarves, being coddled by your intended would be considered a weakness, but no other dwarf could boast about having such a beautiful caretaker. Regardless of Kíli’s biased opinion about his elf, it was still slow going to get down the staircase and back to the front gate with her assistance. His wounds were healed but he was still recovering his strength; the stone steps that seemed like nothing when fully suited in armor stole his breath and sapped his energy a little now. 

The couple rested by the gate as they awaited the wagon carrying Dís and her family members to cross the threshold. Kíli leaned against Tauriel as they waited, eyes peeled for his mother’s face. Wagon after wagon rolled by until finally the green wagon appeared at the end of the bridge. “There! There she is!” Kíli grabbed at Tauriel’s arm, standing at attention. Tauriel smiled and stood tall, brushing at the front of her dress. Kíli waved at the wagon with both arms. “MUM! OVER HERE! IT’S ME, Kíli!”  
There was a small commotion on the wagon as Dís made her way to the front to lay eyes on her son. “Kíli? DID HE SAY Kíli?! WHERE IS MY SON?!” Kíli beamed from ear to ear as his mother’s stern face pushed over the shoulders of the pony drivers. 

“RIGHT HERE, MUM! RIGHT HERE, SEE?!”

Dís locked eyes with her son and moved to jump from the wagon. “STAY THERE WHERE I CAN SEE YOU, DON’T YOU DARE MOVE OR DURIN HELP ME I WILL PULL THE BRAIDS FROM YOUR HEAD.” Kíli laughed nervously as he looked up at his love. “She doesn’t really mean it.” 

Tauriel raised her eyebrows Dísbelievingly. “I think she might. The hair upon your cousin’s head looks thin.” Kíli whipped his head around to watch Gimli futilely try to stop Dís from Dísmounting as the wagon continued to move. He could have sworn he saw the redheaded dwarf glare at him as his mother ran towards him. It wasn’t his fault his mother was an unstoppable force!

“Hello Mum-“ Kíli had barely uttered his greeting before he was swept up into his mother’s arms. His forehead was pressed tightly to Dís's as she crushed him against her, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes.

“My son, my stupid son!” she gritted out, pulling back to look him over, her hands moving to caress his cheeks and stroke his hair. “I heard…I feared…oh how I will beat that foolish uncle of yours about the ears for nearly taking you to Mahal’s Halls before it was your time!” 

“I’m alright, Mum. I’m alive, I’m whole, and you have Tauriel to thank for that, ” Kíli reassured her softly, nodding towards Tauriel, who still stood nearby, watching the reunion before her with a nervous happiness. She stepped forward at her dwarf’s nod, bowing in greeting. 

Dís eyed the elf maiden warily. She was young when Erebor fell to Smaug, but she remembered the stories of how the elves were no friends of the dwarves. But she could not forget the reports she read as she waited for her sons’ return. She knew what the Mirkwood Elves had done in battle, what King Thranduil had offered and gave once the engagement was won. “Are you the elf maiden who has a talent for healing?” she asked, voice still gruff from her tears.

“Yes, I am Tauriel, Captain of the Guard and a healer.” Tauriel bowed in the dwarven fashion. She had practiced it endlessly in preparation for this very moment. She was completely caught unawares when Dís grabbed her in a brief and fierce hug. 

“Thank you for saving my sons. I am forever in your debt,” Dís rasped into her ear, willing her feelings to settle as she let the elf go.

Tauriel blinked, stunned by the sudden Dísplay of emotion. “You are most welcome, but you owe me no debt. I would have saved him regardless.” 

Dís nodded her head. “Of course, as you are called to do by your vocation. Where is Fíli?” 

“He’s busy being Uncle’s right-hand man. It’s taken a lot of governing to get Erebor to this point. Actually, Mum, Tauriel and I-“ Kíli was interrupted by Dís laying her hands upon his face once more. He had forgotten how thorough her inspections could be.

“Shush and hold still, let me get a good look at you so I can remember what your face looked like when I at last returned to my first home.” Dís sighed, staring intently at her son, a small smile upon her lips.

Kíli relaxed into his mother’s touch, covering her hands with his own. “It’ll be a grand memory...I’m glad you’re here, Mum.”

Tauriel felt happy for Kíli and Dís but wasn’t sure how to interject. In fact, she still wasn’t sure how she would fit into Kíli’s world. He very nearly told his mother just now about them but she was glad he had been interrupted. They had planned a very nice speech with a lengthy explanation of how they had Díscovered one another and fallen in love. The foyer was not the right place for such a Díscussion. 

“Perhaps we should get you settled in your room, Lady Dís?” Tauriel chimed in after a few moments had passed. 

Dís let go of her son once she was certain she would never forget this moment. “Very well, it is best to take care of it before my baggage gets lost amongst everyone else’s.”  
The three of them made their way up to the room where Dís was staying. Tauriel carried the heaviest of the luggage while Kíli led the way, arm in arm with his mother who carried her lighter case in her free hand. It took some time but it was pleasantly spent with the exchanging of stories. Kíli pushed open the door to Dís’ room, smiling as he helped her sit down in a chair. “I’m so glad you’re home, Mum.”

“I am happy to be here. It has been a long time since I have seen these walls.” Dís looked around the room as she relaxed. 

“I know.” Kíli smiled and pulled up his own chair to sit next to his mother. “I still have the good luck charm you gave me.”

Dís grinned. “I see it has worked for you have returned to me.”

“It did. And it did more than protect me. It brought me luck…and love.” Kíli grinned widely back at his mother.

“Love? My reckless, hard-headed son has found his One?” Dís laughed. “Who has captured your heart? When shall I meet her?”

“You already have. Mum, I love Tauriel,” Kíli said seriously.

Tauriel kneeled down before Dís’ chair, a blush on her cheeks. “And I love him. Despite his foolish behavior.”

Dís’ eyes widened in shock. She had never heard of a dwarf and an elf falling in love. There had been some friendships – such as that of Narvi and Celebrimbor – but never had there been a recorded romance. “You are certain?”

“More than I have ever been, Mum. She is my One and I have pledged myself to her,” Kíli said with as much seriousness as his boyish face could muster.

“And I have made my choice, Lady Dís, for I cannot live without him. He is my star and I will always follow him,” Tauriel promised, her expression somber.

Dís let out a startled breath that she didn’t know she was holding. “You are both very serious…I was happy to return to my birthplace, overjoyed to reunite with my child, but I never expected this.”

“Are you angry?” Kíli asked before he could stop himself. He did not regret his choice, but he still sought his mother’s approval.

“No, my son, I am not. I am just shocked…it is a lot to process,” Dís reassured him with a caress to his face. 

“Do we have your blessing?” Tauriel was unable to hold back her own query. She was too afraid of their love being Dísmissed to not ask.

Dís fixed her eyes on the elf maiden. “My blessing? There are traditions to be honored, rules to be followed. But if you seek my approval…then you have it. I see no reason why you should not be united. I will not stand in the way of love. And I know it when I see it.” 

Kíli threw himself at his mother. “THANK YOU, AMAD, THANK YOU!”

Dís laughed and hugged her son back. “You are very welcome, my son!” She looked at Tauriel and grabbed her, dragging her into the embrace. “Come, daughter, you must tell me about yourself.”

Tauriel grinned brightly. “There is much to tell!”

“I do not doubt it, but we have time enough for all the stories now that I am home. To think, I regained my home, my son, and now a daughter has been given to me. It is all that I could have asked for and more.” Dís beamed. She held Kíli and Tauriel close, enjoying the comfort and love she was surrounded with once more.

Kíli laughed. “We have so much to tell you, especially Fíli and I. We had a grand adventure or two with Gandalf and Bilbo, who is a hobbit.”

“A wizard and a hobbit? You indeed have some stories to tell!”

“That’s only the beginning, Mum. It all started when we arrived in Hobbiton…”


End file.
